


The Reason Why

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, KISS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This story blends in in two spots.  The first half fits in A Year In The Life, when Firebird is pregnant with Firecat.  The second half fits in with Third Time's The Charm when Firebird is pregnant with Bear.  It's about how the Sovereigns came to be.





	The Reason Why

When Sovereign Firebird was just about two and maybe a half months pregnant with their first child, she talked to Demon about the Goddess holiday coming up.

"Our island's Goddess was Sheyvay. She's the goddess of love, passion, fertility, children, and healing." Firebird said, putting her hand on her belly. "And considering the situation, it's a good thing to do."

"Oh, do I have to do a lot?" Demon asked.

"No, it's a simple ceremony celebrating her and her Warrior. But a gift is a good thing for your mate, like maybe chocolate." 

"Oh, are we getting cravings now?"

"I don't know about you, but I sure am." Firebird grinned. "The holiday is sort of like Earth's Valentine's Day, but with more meaning. I mean she is our island's goddess after all."

"All right. What do I have to do?"

"We go to her temple and we act out part of the legend. You say something about the war that was happening then, we put our hands on the crytal globe, and kiss."

"In PUBLIC? Oh, my, Sovereign! That is wicked." Demon said with mock shock.

"About the only time it's allowed for the Sovereign to touch her mate in public."

They were walking from the throne room to the family/dining/living room. They were surprised to see Domo entertaining two guests there.

"Ah, Sovereign, you have some visitors." Domo said. "I'll be getting some refreshments shortly."

There was a elderly man and woman, dressed in priestly robes sitting in the room. 

"Aw, Sovereign. I am glad to meet you." The older man said. "I am the high priest of the Goddess Sheyvay's temple and this is the high priestess"

"The official temple? In the mountains?" Well, I am honored you are joining use for this celebration." Firebird said.

"No, actually, we are here to ask you to join us." The priestess said. "At the Goddess' temple. Both you and your mate. The Goddess asked us to bring you. It's important."

Firebird and Demon looked at each in surprise.

"Us? At the temple?" Firebird said. "Do we have time to get there?"

"Oh, yes. We brought our horses with us and two for you. With them it's only a day's ride. It took us from this morning." The priestess said. "We can start out tomorrow morning, be there by evening. And celebrate the holiday the day after."

Domo brought out a tray of the holiday pastries with another palace staff brought tea for the Sovereign and the others.

Demon had a bit of a snarl. "You know the Sovereign is pregnant, right?"

"Oh, yes, that's why it's important you both come. The Goddess asked for you." Both the high priest and priestess dug into the pastries with glee. "Oh, my, these are wonderful. We don't get such things much at the temple."

Firebird shrugged. "I guess we are going to the Goddess' Temple then. Domo, could you let our temple know they have to find someone else to lead the ceremony?"

"Yes, Sovereign."

"Oh, and assign a couple of rooms for our guests." Firebird said. "And they will be having dinner with us tonight."

The priest and priestess loved the pastries and could not get enough of them. So Firebird had Domo make up a box or two to take with them the next morning.

Sometime far too early for Demon, they met their guests and went to their horses. They had actually managed to get a big one for Demon. But otherwise, the horses for the priest, priestess, and the Sovereign were on the smaller side.

It was a short trip to the mountain path and they began their climb up. The horses were specially breed and trained for the mountain paths. The trees were close to the path, but did not block it. About mid-day, they came upon an open patch with a small pond. The priestess and priest led them into to for a bit of a rest and a meal. They were both surprised and pleased that the Sovereign brought them treats as well as lunch.

"So, with this path being a bit rough, do you get many visitors at the temple?" Demon asked.

"Actually, yes. Specially this time of year. You'll see them camped out around the temple when we get there. Mostly it's those who feel they have to be here on the holiday. And those who want the Goddess' blessing for their bond. But those last come any time of the year."

They finished their lunch, remounted the horses and finished the ride to the temple. Firebird and Demon did see a crowd of campers as they came up to the temple. They dismounted and temple staff took the horses to their stable.

The priest and priestess led them into the throne room. At the far end was the Goddess' throne. There was a large number of benchs in half of the room. But close to the throne, it was empty. The crystal globe was just to the left as they stood, at the foot of the steps to the throne.

"You will actually start the ceremony by going to the globe and putting your hands on it. Oh, and Demon, no armor tomorrow. It's part of the story and ceremony." The priestess said.

The temple staff served them dinner later. It was simple food and made Firebird and Demon understand the priest's and priestess' joy at their meals and pastries at the palace.

After dinner, the staff showed them to their room. It was a decent sized with a large bed. Just in case, Firebird asked and was told, no, it was not the Goddess' bed room. That was off limits.

Demon looked around the room, looking a little nervous. "I don't know if we should have sex tonight."

Firebird, feeling a little frisky, said. "Why not? Sheyvay is the goddess of love and passion. We'd be honoring her."

Demon looked at her. "Are you su....?"

And that was how they knew they were truly alone. Firebird walked over to him with a low growl and a wicked grin. She ran her hands over his body, then reached up to pull him down to a kiss. Then she walked around the room, blowing out the candles. Until there was only one small light by the bed. She turned to face Demon and took off her top.

Demon froze while he was undressing. Staring at her, he finished undressing.

She sat on the bed and took off her boots. Then stood and took off her leggings. Once naked, she climbed backwards onto the bed, gesturing for Demon to come to her.

He was still unsure. This was a temple after all. But he started to feel aroused. He climbed on the bed after Firebird. He stalked along her body, between her legs. He felt like there was another presence inside him. He looked in Firebird's eyes and it seemed like there was someone sharing her body, too.

They kissed, deeply, passionately. Their hands ran over each other. Then Demon entered her. They began to rock their hips. For some reason, they didn't even think of using their wings. They didn't think of biting the other's neck. They felt the energy rise in them. But it felt different, not like fire at all. But it still spread fast and rose high. Firebird arched against Demon as it exploded within.

They collapsed on the bed, panting, touching each other, kissing. There was a small pool in the room and they cooled off before going back to the bed. They curled up and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they dressed and met the priest and priestess. They had breakfast. Then Demon and Firebird were led to the room where they would dress and wait. They had robes to go over their regular clothes. The robes were rather ornate and had symbols of the goddess and her warrior.

The priestess and priest performed the ceremony. And it was time for Firebird and Demon to do their bit. Firebird led Demon to the globe and they placed themselves in profile to the worshipers around the globe. Firebird placed her left hand on the globe and nodded to Demon. He place his left hand on the globe and leaned over it to kiss her. There was a flash of light and they disappeared. 

The area from just before the benches to the throne was suddenly brighter, newer. And there was a ghostly figure walking in the center aisle. Until she walked into the bright area. It was the Goddess Sheyvay. Light flickered around her and sometimes you could see wings and red hair.

She walked to the throne and sat down. Then the true and full story of her and her warrior began.

An hour later, they were at the globe. The Goddess (Firebird) and her Warrior (Demon) kissed again. There was another flash of light and then there was only Firebird and Demon, pulling back from their kiss. The crowd mummured, rose, and began to file from the throne room, out to where the tradiontal feast would be held. 

The priest and priestess went to Firebird and Demon. They were smiling but seemed a little dazed. They gestured for a temple staff member to lead the Sovereign and her mate to their place of honor at the feast table.

The priest asked. "Do you think they will remember what they saw?"

The priestess answered. "Most won't, some will. That was...more of the truth than we usually see."

"Should we tell the Sovereign and her mate? After all, it was their bodies the Goddess and her Warrior used."

The priestess thought a moment. "No. I don't think he'll remember. But she might. At least most of it later. We'll check in on them in a few years."

The next day, Firebird and Demon went home. They couldn't fully remember what happened. Just that it had been an amazing ceremony.

******************************************************************************

About seven years later, when Firebird was six moths pregnant with Bear, the priest and priestess visited them again on Goddess Sheyvay's fest day.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, your holiness-es. Is that how you say it?" Firebird laughed. "You are't coming to kidnap us to do another holiday are you?"

The priestess laughed. "No, no. We're here to see you perform yours. We're semi retired and thought we'd let the kids take charge this year."

The priest smiled. "It's nice to have a holiday off and to still have some of the treats."

"I knew it! I knew it! You're only here for the pastries." Firebird grinned.

They settled their guests in their rooms. The next day, they got to watch while Firebird and Demon did the censored, shorten version of the Goddess and her Warrior's story that ended at their kiss.

They were walking back to the palace for lunch and the fest.

Firebird said. "Well, the shorten version is better for the children. But I do like the longer version we did. It explains a few....oh, Oh! OH!"

Firebird stopped walking and her eyes went wide. Her hand flew to her mouth.

The priestess reached over and tapped Firebird's forehead. "And the light goes on! Yes, but not here. Wait until we get back to the palace."

The priestess, Firebird, the priestess continued their walk. Demon looked at the others (Starchild, Cat, and Space) confused. Firecat and Angel didn't seem to notice anything. Just wanted to get back to the pasteries as much at the priest and priestess did.

Domo had seen to it that comfortable chairs had been arranged around a lower table in the family room. The table was covered in plates of pastries and fruit.

Firebird had a strange look on her face. "So that's really how it happened and where we come from?"

The priestess said. "Yes, but I think you start at the beginning for the others. And we have told the story so much, we're sort of tired of it. You can do the honors."

Demon asked. "What is going on? What do you mean, that's really how it happened?"

Firebird took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. She drank her cup of tea enough that Domo refilled it. She took a deep breath. "Demon, what do you remember about the visit we did to the Goddess' temple when I was pregnant with Firecat?"

Demon shrugged. "Not much really, Nice trip, beautiful scenery. Nice ceremony and simple but good fest."

Firebird took another sip of tea. "Well, we performed pretty much what we did here, save it was the whole story. And a bit more....interactive.

"For those who don't remember what they taught in school, every island had it's own goddess or god. Ours was Sheyvay, goddess of love, passion, fertility, children, and healing. This was way back before there was Sovereigns. Only the gods.

"She loved a mortal who was a warrior. Now, that wasn't so rare, being a warrior or solider at that time. There were more than a few gods of war. It had started simply, more like a wrestling match to a mock battle. For glory and honor. Except the battles kept getting bigger and destoried more. People, land, homes. The battles were happening on farms and destroying the fields and crops. People were starting to starve as well as die from battle.

"Her warrior got called to battle. She waited each day for him to come back. But it was one battle after another. The warriors were falling into despair. They had no will to fight. They would find they had been fighting friends or family. Or even children. All there had been was war.

"One day, there was a huge battle, and the Goddess' Warrior disappeared. He got separated from his troops. All she knew was he was still alive. But he could have been made a prisoner, been struck on the head and wandering senseless. Wounded and lost. Or just wandered away. So many were doing that.

"One day, when she was in the throne room, waiting for anyone to asked for her blessing or help, a warrior came into the temple. She thought at first it might be one of his troop with word of him. His armor was battered and bloody. He staggered as he walked toward to the throne. The warrior tried to speak, but didn't say a word. He finally pulled his helm off. It was her warrior!!

Sheyvay ran to him. He was exhausted and wounded. He kept trying to say something to her. She told him nothing was so important it couldn't wait. He needed to be healed and fed. 

"She took him to her chambers. She stripped him naked and put him in a healing pool. Gave his bloody clothes to her staff to clean and ordered food for him. Then she stripped herself and got in the pool to bath and heal him. Then she led him from the pool, dried him off, and gave him a robe. She took him to the food and saw that he ate. Afterwards, she led him to her....er, her..."

Firebird was suddenly reminder she had a priest and priestess with them. As well as her young children at the other end of the room. Mostly like Firecat and Angel were not paying attention, but a mother always errs on the side of caution.

The priest looked up with a twinkle in his eyes. "The term they used back then was 'heal his soul'."

Firebird half smiled. "I like it. Anyway, she took him to her bed and 'healed his soul'."

She took a deep drink of her cooling tea. "The next morning, the warrior told her how bad the war was. And that they all knew that they would destroy the world, kill them all, if didn't stop.

"Sheyvay thought a moment and said she knew what to do. Told her warrior to get dressed, but no armor. He asked why. She said they are not going to war, they are going to peace and love.

"They dressed and Sheyvay led him to the throne room and the globe. Now that was more than just a decoration. It was used for communication around the world to other gods. Even people if they needed. So Sheyvay put her left hand on the globe and called them all. Even the ones asleep on the night side. She told them of the damage the war was doing. Reminded them of how many people were dying from battle, from starvation. And told them it had to stop.

"Of course the gods of war and battle spoke up. 'What about honor? What about glory?' She told them there was no glory or honor if the war never ended. There was nothing but destruction if it didn't.

"But what else is there? they cried. She looked up at her warrior and replied. 'There is peace. There is love. There is this.'

"She nodded at her warrior and he put him hand on the globe. He sent his love for her through the connection. Then he gasped and looked at her more closely. She was pregnant with his child! From just last night. His joy, love, pride went through the globe like a shock wave. He kissed her and it grew stronger. 

"Suddenly the other goddesses and gods looked for their mortal lovers. If they were with them, they touched the globes and most of them kissed. It increased the power of Sheyvay and her warrior's message. Even the warriors in the fields were moved. If their mates were nearby, well, let's just say there were a lot of births the next year.

"And all of the goddesses' found themselves pregnant over the next few days and the gods' mortal mates were, too. And the next year, Sheyvay was the first to give birth to the first Sovereign. 

"Yes, Sovereigns have the blood of the gods in them. That's why we're different. And the Sovereigns are here because even the gods faded to the Summer-lands. When their mortal lovers passed, most couldn't stand being without them. So they passed to the Summerlands to be with them. No, not die. Gods can't die. Just fade.

" Most of the gods only had one child from that day. But of course, Sheyvay being the goddess of fertility and children, had more. I forgot how many."

The priestess looked up from her tea and pastry. "Yes. And you and Demon was picked by the goddess to perform the cernomny that year because your story most echoes hers."

The priest looked at Demon. "Yes, silly man, you went away from your Sovereign. But you did come back. Your love and passion for each other drew her to you. And that is why she blessed you with more than one child."

Demon and Firebird looked at each other with smiles. Until Firebird got an odd look, turned to the priestess and priest.

"Please tell me this is the last one. I can't stand the doctors poking and prodding me."

The priestess laughed. "Yes, he is the last one. And a special boy at that. Now, there is just one thing we have to ask you."

Firebird looked at her. "What?"

"Are you going to tell anyone this? Sovereigns maybe descended from the gods, but you don't have the power of the gods. At least, no more powers than the average person. There are still people who would try to use Sovereigns."

Firebird looked around at Demon and her friends. "Well, I trust my family not to say anything. I won't. Not even to the doctors. This knowledge changes nothing with any Sovereign. They don't need to know."

She looked at the priestess and priest. "I thank you and the goddess for the trust. I will honor it."

Demon sat next to her, looking a little stunned. "That means I sleep with a goddess every night."

Firebird gave him a hairy eyeball. "Don't you start."

He leered, his tongue working out, down at her. "I sleep with a goddess."

"Maybe." Firebird said. "You know you still have your own room down the hall."

"Aw, you know you love it." Demon kissed her. "And there is no moon tonight. The city is going to be dark for the holiday. Wanna go for a night flight?"

She looked at Domo and said. "You are absolutely sure that is nothing that will get me drunk like a human does?"

Domo poured her more tea. "No, Sovereign. Besides, you're pregnant."

"Oh, yeah." She then grinned wickedly. "Oh, yeeeah. Hormones. Demon, I may take you up on that offer."

Demon looked startled. "Ah...."


End file.
